A Kalakaua Christmas
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve and Danny don't have anywhere to go for Christmas. Chin and Kono invite them to a Christmas Eve Luau. Romance ensues. Steve/Kono fluff


A Kalakaua Christmas

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I am asking for them for Christmas.

Author Notes: This story was induced by the Christmas shopping I did this weekend. I started thinking about what Christmas is like in Hawaii and so I did a little research and it all sounded so great for a Kove story. I'm still working on my other current fic Cover Me, but a little writer's block has sent me into this one shot. I hope you enjoy it as you slip into the Christmas Spirit.

Steve sat at his desk wrapping up the final bits of paperwork before he headed out. It was Christmas Eve and the team had the next three days off. He had no idea what he was going to do with the time. He couldn't spend it with Mary as she was safely hidden away in the states somewhere. Catherine and him had broken up, so he was left with a holiday alone.

Danny was in the same boat. His ex-wife was spending the holidays in Florida with her wealthy hubby. She was carrying his baby, not Danny's. This was the first Christmas he would be away from Grace. Looked like he and Steve would end up spending Christmas together over pizza, beer and football.

Steve looked at the clock: three more hours before the end of the day. He frowned at his computer screen and tried not to feel sorry for himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his favorite rookie bouncing down the hall towards his office. She had a huge smile on her face and was wearing the cutest Santa hat on top of her head. He loved watching her move. She had this amazing body and the biggest dimples he had ever seen in his life. He sighed to himself. Maybe some day he would get the nerve up to approach her for a date. She probably thought he was too old for her. Heck, he thought he was too old for her, but it didn't stop him from falling hard anyway. He wondered what she was doing for Christmas. It was probably fun, whatever it was. She had a huge family and he knew she would be spending it with them. He smiled when he realized she was heading straight for his office while Chin went into Danny's office. What was going on?

"Hey Boss, Merry Almost Christmas."

"Hey Kono, you about ready to head out? I know you and Chin asked to leave early. Big plans?"

"Always. That's why I'm here Steve. Chin and I want you and Danny to come and spend Christmas Eve with our family."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I can't stand the idea of my favorite guys spending the holidays watching football and drinking beer. Will you come?"

"I'd love to Kono, just tell me where and when."

She handed him a map and the address.

"Okay, be at my parents' house at 5:00. The Christmas Luau starts then and I don't want you guys to miss any of the fun."

"Oh, man, I've always wanted to go to one of these! I can already hear Danny. 'This isn't Christmas'. The guy thinks you have to have snow for it to be a real holiday."

Kono giggled.

"It will be fun watching him tonight. I…I'm looking forward to spending the holiday with you, Steve. I…I mean you are like Ohana to me…and Danny of course."

Was she blushing? Steve wondered if there was more meaning in that statement than he thought there was.

"I'm looking forward to it too."

He decided to test the waters and stepped from around his desk into her space. She tilted her head up and he smiled down at her. He took the soft white puff on the end of her hat in his hand.

"It means a lot that you asked me…us Kono. Thank you."

She had a hard time finding her voice with him this close.

"So, you have a few hours yet. You need to do a little shopping. You know Hawaiians. You can't come without bringing presents."

"That I do know. I also have something really special for a certain Hawaiian girl I know."

Kono's eyes went wide.

"You…you do?"

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you before you left, but I'll save it now and give it to you tonight."

Her eyes were sparkling and she smiled so big he wanted to trace his finger down one of those dimples. They were interrupted when Danny and Chin crossed to his office. The sound of the door opening made them jump apart. Danny didn't miss the reaction. Uh-huh. He thought there was something going on between these two. This was going to be fun.

"So, I guess we're going to a Christmas Luau Babe."

"Looks that way Danny."

"This better be good. Can it really beat pizza, beer and football?"

Steve grinned at Kono.

"Danno you have no idea."

The four friends parted and Steve took Danny shopping for gifts. They got both Kono's and Chin's moms a necklace. For the dads they got fishing gear. Hawaiians were big on gift giving. Everyone got something: that was the Hawaiian way. Danny had a million questions on the way to the party.

"So do they do a turkey or a ham or something?" 

Steve laughed.

"No Danno, they roast a kalua pig in an "imu". That's an underground oven. Trust me, it will melt in your mouth."

They pulled up into a long driveway filled with cars and walked around a huge sprawling house to the backyard; that's if you could call it a yard. It was more like a field. There had to be at least a hundred people of all ages running around on the soft grass. Steve dumped off his shoes in the huge pile already started. Danny gave him a look that said are you kidding, but obediently followed suit. He was glad Steve talked him into wearing board shorts. Everybody was either in shorts or a bathing suit and he would have felt totally out of place.

Steve searched the property and grinned when he saw Kono wave at them from the huge veranda that stretched along the back of the house. She jumped down and headed towards them.

God she looked beautiful. She was wearing a red bikini and had a matching sarong slung loosely around her hips. In her hair was a small white flower and she had a white Christmas lei around her neck. It had small poinsettias in a few spots on the lei. She carried two solid red leis in her hand as she approached. She put a lei around each of their necks and gave them the traditional kiss on each cheek that accompanied it.

After she gave Danny his, she had to go up on her tiptoes to reach Steve. He felt her soft lips tremble slightly as they touched his face. He wanted to turn into the kiss and capture her lips, but he held back.

"Mele Kalikimaka, Steve. Merry Christmas, Danny. Come and meet my parents."

She looped an arm in each of theirs and they walked up on the veranda. Kono's parents were sitting with a large number of adults. Steve speculated they were all of the brothers and sisters of Kono's father.

"Mother. Father. This is my teammate Danny Williams and my boss Steve McGarrett."

"It's very nice to meet you. Kono speaks very highly of both of you, especially you Commander McGarrett. She thinks you are the best boss ever. In fact she talks like you hung the moon. I think she may just have a crush on you. What's that expression you used? Something about him being better than sliced bread."

"Mother!"

"What Keiki?"

"Mother, don't call me that."

"But you are my baby, my little one."

Kono looked at Steve and her face was bright red. She ran down the steps of the veranda, across the lawn to the beach. Flinging off her sarong by a pile of towels, she grabbed a surfboard and hit the waves. Kono's father turned to her mother.

"You went too far Ipo."

Kono's mother rose from her chair as if to follow her. Steve held his hand up.

"Don't worry. I've got this. He took off on a run after Kono, discarding his shirt on top of her sarong, grabbing a surfboard and following her into the 3-4 foot swells. Once he cleared the breakers he found her floating on her board in calm water. Her arms were folded across her stomach and her head was bowed. His knee brushed hers as he pulled alongside her facing her.

"You okay?"

She glanced sideways at him and saw only affection on his face, but she quickly looked down again.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life. You must think I'm a child running away like that."

Steve cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"Nope. I see a beautiful young woman who I also think is the best thing since sliced bread. I'm looking at a woman I also have a huge crush on. I am extremely flattered that you think of me like that, Kono."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I happen to think you're pretty special. I have for a while, but I was afraid you thought I was too old for you, so I never tried to tell you."

The most beautiful smile spread across her face and she leaned towards him on her board. Steve leaned in as well and their lips brushed ever so lightly. They pulled back slowly and studied each other. A soft smile appeared on both their faces and they gazed shyly into each other's eyes.

"Want to surf?"

"Absolutely."

They hit several waves as the sun began to set. After his final wave, Steve stood on the shore watching Kono ride hers. She was pure poetry in motion. He loved how confident she was. He watched her switch back and forth. Man she was good. She must have been an amazing competitor. He held a towel for her when she came out of the surf.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Come on. Let's find Danny. I want to watch his face when he eats haupia for the first time."

"My mom makes the best haupia on the island."

Steve held out Kono's sarong and as she finished tying it around her waist he reached for her hand. A smile split her face and they headed for the food. Danny was sitting with Chin and they dropped down alongside them. Both men noticed the way their hands were linked together.

"You two sort something out there in the surf?"

Steve grinned down at Kono.

"Something like that."

Chin smirked.

"It's about time."

Danny did a high five with him.

"I know. Right?"

"You mean you two knew?"

"Apparently before you two knuckleheads figured it out."

Steve decided they needed a subject change.

"How was the pig, Danno?"

"Unbelievably good actually."

"Now you have to try the dessert. Which one do you want to try, sweet potato cheesecake or haupia?"

"Well, I may as well go for the full deal. I'll try some of both."

Three bites in to each Danny was sold.

"This stuff is great."

"But you have to admit my mom's haupia is the best."

"Maybe."

Just as Kono was about to say something else they heard the steel guitars begin playing the Christmas Bells.

"Oh, man, that's cool. You islanders really have this down. I just have one question. Where's Santa?"

"Just wait. See that light coming across the water?"

"No way."

"Yes way."

Kono jumped up and grabbed Steve's hand as everyone made their way down to the beach. A bright red canoe landed and out jumped Santa Claus with a bag of gifts.

Kono ran to him and hugged him.

"Welcome Menehune Santa. Did you bring me a lei so I can kiss my love on Christmas Day?"

The bearded fellow in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt kissed Kono and put two identical leis around her neck. Kono made her way back to Steve's side and leaned in to whisper to him.

"That's my Uncle Hoku. He's played Santa ever since I can remember. My Cousin Lolani is the elf that paddled him to shore. When I was in high school, I used to play the elf."

"I bet you were a cute elf."

"I could hold my own."

Steve whispered back, leaning in so close his breath made her shiver.

"What are the leis for?"

"I'll tell you, no better still, I'll show you later after the fireworks."

"What happens now?"

"We sing."

Kono's uncle began to sing in Hawaiian. It sounded like the melody for Silent Night and he listened to Kono's beautiful voice singing in Hawaiian the words and then translating.

"Po la'I e, po kamaha'o. Silent night. Holy night…"

Steve was mesmerized as they sang there on the beach. A little girl walked among the crowd handing out candles and lighting them. It was truly beautiful. Steve was captivated by Kono's face in the candlelight while her sweet voice sang the words in the beautiful language he had come to love. He couldn't help himself. As she sang the last note, he bent to capture her lips in a sweet, sweet kiss. Danny and Chin watched from their place in the crowd. The two finally broke apart at the sound of fireworks as the sky lit up. Everyone turned and faced the water to watch. Steve slipped his arms around Kono's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as they cheered along with everyone else. The fireworks were amazing and when they were over everyone followed Santa up to pass out gifts and eat more food. Steve caught Kono's hand as she turned to head back.

"Walk on the beach with me?"

"Okay."

They held hands and walked in silence for a while until they were out of view of the house. Steve turned and pulled her into his arms.

"So tell me what the leis are for."

"Well, if you ask Santa to bring you a lei and he does, you get to give it to your one true love and get a kiss."

"I see."

Steve gazed into her eyes in the moonlight.

"Am I?"

"What?"

"Am I your one true love Kono?"

His voice sent shivers up her spine. Kono slipped one of the leis over her head and placed it around Steve's neck.

"Yes. Now kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

They were lost in the kiss for some time. When they broke for air Kono smiled.

"We should go back. Everyone will be opening presents."

"That's right. Walk with me to Danny's car?"

"Why?"

"I need to get a few packages."

When they got there Steve found that Danny had already taken the other packages, but the one tucked into a bright red bag was still sitting on his seat. He pulled it out and made Kono close her eyes and hold out her hand. She did as asked. He set the bag in her open palms and watched as she opened her eyes.

"I want you to know that this gift is my way of saying everything I wish I had been saying ever since that day in booking when I saw you. I wanted so badly to go to you and hold you. My heart was splitting in two. I was feeling so…"

"Stop. Come with me."

Kono took his hand in hers and pulled him back around to the veranda where they had a huge palm tree covered in lights. Piles of presents were under it and Santa was passing them out. Kono slipped through the crowd, around to the side and pulled a small green wrapped box out. She smiled at her parents and slipped back down to the bottom of the stairs where she had left Steve waiting. They walked down to a hammock away from the crowd and climbed in together. Kono handed hers to Steve.

"And this gift is my way of saying everything I wish I had been saying ever since that day when we brought the college kids back to their parents. I had suspected I had feelings before, but when you looked at me like you did that day, I knew I was falling for you."

"Okay, you go first."

Kono reached in the bag and pulled out a tissue paper wrapped object. When she unwrapped it she found a necklace with a delicate dog tag shaped charm that had the word Ohana on one side and Steve's name on the other. Kono took one look at it and tears started filling her eyes.

"Kono? What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

She couldn't speak and just shook her head no. She pointed to Steve's box and he carefully took the lid off. Inside was a dog tag with the same word Ohana on one side and Kono's name on the other.

"I thought you could add it to your tags that you wear all the time anyway. It would keep me close to your heart."

Steve slipped his chain over his head and opened the clasp to add the tag. He put the tags back on and reached for Kono. He slipped his hands into her hair and ran his thumbs softly over the shell of each ear. He took her lips in a deep kiss. It was slow and sweet and everything they both had been daydreaming about for months. When they finally pulled back, Steve started to chuckle.

"You know this couldn't have been a coincidence."

"No. Chin was with me when I had the dog tag made. I remember him texting someone at the time and smiling to himself."

"He must have been texting Danny because he was out with me while I tried to pick out a necklace for you. I sort of told him I wanted it to be special and right after he took a text, he suggested the idea of the mini dog tag."

"So we have a couple of matchmakers on our hands."

"Let's go join the others. Lucy and Ricky have some splaining to do."

As they stood up and slipped their arms around each other, they looked up at the veranda only to find Danny and Chin watching them and grinning from ear to ear. The two conspirators quickly spun around when they saw they'd been caught watching.

Once up on the veranda they held out their necklaces by their fingers.

"You two wouldn't know anything about these now would you?"

"Who, me? Nope. How about you Chin?"

"Uh, not getting the point here Steve."

"Right. Did you happen to notice that we got each other basically the same thing?"

"Wow! Must be fate trying to tell you something Babe."

"Well, tell Santa's elves we got the message loud and clear. Mission accomplished."

Danny smirked and turned to Chin.

"You owe me fifty."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get your money. Stop gloating."

"What money?"

"I said you guys wouldn't make it until Christmas before you, well, you know. Chin said you were both too stubborn and it would take longer."

"Hmm. Too bad Danny. You owe Chin fifty."

"How so?"

"It's after midnight Brah."

"Ha, pay up Williams."

Steve laughed and scooped Kono into his arms for another kiss. This time her parents and most of the other guest were witnesses. When he finally released her Kono's face was scarlet.

"Merry Christmas Kono."

"Merry Christmas Steve."


End file.
